


Baby's Diary

by cuddyclothes



Series: Baby's Diary [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Sam young, Dean's Baby, Dean's Speeding, Gen, POV First Person, Sam's Farting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddyclothes/pseuds/cuddyclothes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, the Impala has seen many things and many changes.  Now, with the brothers once again in conflict, she writes in her diary.  Don't ask me how.</p><p>A/N  This WIP won't be updated, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Dear Diary:

I don’t know if I can take it anymore. The long silent drives, both of my boys sitting on my hood or leaning on my roof having one of their endless bitching sessions. Dean and Sam have got to get their shit together before I blow a tire. I remember the old days, when they’d talk pornography (Dean loves Busty Asian Beauties; Sam reads somebody named Rabelais). Or reminisce. Or Dean would put on Metallica--again--and beat my steering wheel in rhythm to the song. Once Sam got so fed up with Dean’s music he threw the cassette tapes out of the car when I was speeding. Oh, man, that was a hell of a fight. Highly entertaining. I love Dean. We have a profound bond. And Sam’s not jealous in the least. It’s more fun when Dean drives. He fishtails, does doughnuts in parking lots, and lets me open up in deserted highways. And crowded highways. And everywhere else. Sam is careful, and doesn’t yell WATCH YOUR BACK before he speeds around a truck. In fact, he doesn't speed around trucks. He's a boring driver.

Not a fan of Sam’s farting. Yes, I smell like gasoline, and if they leave me with the windows up on a hot day, it gets...interesting. Can I help that? But Sam...my boy farts right into my seat cushion! Once I nearly ran off the road, it was so bad. It was his third straight meal of three bean salad. Sam goes on food jags. Nobody knows that. When he was a kid, he only ate cottage cheese for two weeks. Who does that? John picked up cottage cheese at every store that had it. Sam let the containers roll down the floor, where they rolled under my front seat.

John. What can you say? He changed. Mary was so sweet, she was a good influence on him. I remember Sunday drives into the country. Where, who knows, because we’ve criss-crossed American so many times. At first, they, uh...how do I put this? My back seat got a workout. Later, after Dean was born, I took them on picnics. Such a lovely family. I miss that. More than Dean and Sam know.

Then there was that terrible night, and nothing was the same. John became cold. Dean had to take care of his baby brother, sitting in the back seat with a bottle in his hand and Sammy on his lap. Dean had to change diapers back there a few times. _Yuccch._ Sometimes they played like the kind of kids I saw on playgrounds. If they got too loud, John yelled at them, and then they’d be quiet for hours.

Later he drove them out to deserted places where he gave them shooting lessons. John made sure the boys never pointed their guns at me! It was around when Dean was eleven that he started calling me Baby. He’d whisper, “I love you, Baby.” It was so sad. He knew I loved him back. Dean didn’t get love from anyone but his little brother. And John discouraged displays of affection from both of his sons. John got angry. It touched some raw nerve. He wanted his boys to be obedient soldiers. John was in the Marines, but it didn’t show until after Mary died.; Then it was like he ran boot camp full time. He had to know where his sons were at all times. When Sam and Dean were alone in here they’d argue. Sam wanted to be anywhere but near his dad, and the older he got, the more Dean treated Sam like John did.

So much has happened in here. The people and creatures who have sat in these seats. The creatures that have been locked in my truck. That awful, awful time when Sam was inside me (that doesn’t sound right) until Gabriel let him out.

When Gadreel possessed Sam I wanted to honk, let Sam know that things weren’t right. Dean’s driving, and he’s miserable. So is Sam. Dean needs to let Sam grow up. Dean needs to let Sam drive. Sam needs to get his own car.

Dean is my great love, and they are still my boys. They always will be.

That’s it for now,

Baby (aka the Impala)


	2. Baby's Diary, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby remembers her earliest days...

As soon as Sal Moriarty, my first owner, got behind the wheel, I knew I was in trouble. Dean and Sam dropped food crumbs and the occasional beer can. But Dean loved me.  He kept my interior spotless.

Sal was an alcoholic who left fast food wax paper, dirty clothes, and liquor bottles everywhere. I was afraid he would drive me into another car since he was drunk.  We had more close calls than I want to remember.  There was the clinking of gin bottles when we drove over rough roads. As for that Bible stuff...hypocrite.

When Sal died, I was relieved when the receivers towed me to the used car lot.


End file.
